More Than One Way to Fill a Dress
by DudeManGuy
Summary: When Ruby's dress for tonight's date arrives and she finds it too big for her in a certain area, she finds out that there are other ways to solve this problem, ways that her girlfriend may have already thought of. [Breast Expansion fic]


Few things could put Ruby into a frantic panic quite like an impending date with her girlfriend. The panic was made even worse by a less than wise online purchase that burdened Ruby with a dress that was, by all accounts, a very nice crimson dress with a perfect silky sheen to it but without the cost of silk. It was certainly nice enough for the high-class establishment that Weiss had booked a private table at. There was just one problem with it, that being the fit. It fit perfectly in every area except for one very noticeable region, especially on a strapless dress like the one. Whoever this dress was designed to fit clearly had more prominent assets than the petite young lady who was now suffering from a serious case of buyer's remorse. Just before Ruby could begin her search for the equipment needed to alter this dress, one of her dormmate arrived. Fortunately for Ruby it was neither her girlfriend or her sister, instead it was Blake, who had very quickly picked up on Ruby's concerns.

"Ruby, what's wrong?" Blake asked, closing the door behind her.

"I bought a dress and it doesn't fit and I'm gonna sew it and make it fit so I can go on my date with Weiss tonight," Ruby answered with a distinct lack of pauses, let alone time to breathing.

"I'm sure there's a better way to do that," Blake commented.

"Not when it's just my chest that doesn't fit. I don't wanna try stuffing my bra again. That looked really dumb," Ruby responded, her speaking tempo returning to around what normal people spoke at. There was a moment of quiet before Blake spoke.

"There is another way that I can think of, but Yang would probably kill me if she found out I told you about it," Blake cautiously suggested.

"Blake, I will do pretty much anything right now and I promise not to tell her," Ruby said, almost pleading.

"Okay, but it's… weird…"

"Don't care," Ruby interrupted. "Still gonna do it." Blake moved over towards her bunk and rummaged around for a moment, before retrieving an armlength black case. She carefully passed it to the younger woman.

"Go in to the bathroom and use this," she explained. "Weiss gave me enough to have a few spares."

"Okay, thank you!" Ruby replied as she snatched the case and disappeared into the dorm's bathroom. The cold of the bathroom's tiled floors helped centre Ruby. What she found when she opened the case did the complete opposite. In her defence, most people tend to be surprised when they unexpectedly receive a dildo. "Blake? Why did you give me this?" Ruby asked loudly.

"Weiss didn't tell you about those?" Blake answered through the door, muffling her voice somewhat.

"What weird stuff are you and Weiss doing?" Ruby asked cautiously.

"Weiss is the one making them, I just use them," Blake explained. "If you want to know more about them, just ask her."

"Well, can't you just… wait, is this gonna do what I think it'll do?" Ruby eyed up the black false phallus.

"Probably, just don't use it too much," Blake casually answered. Ruby winced at that answer, but with very little time or experience with clothing alterations, it seemed like the only way she was going to fit this dress was by growing into it, something that this thing seemed like it was going to do. Coming from anyone other than one of her friends, Ruby would definitely have rejected this idea, but when both of her girlfriend and her friend were involved Ruby was inclined to try and trust them. There was only one way to find out for sure what it did.

Ruby dropped her pyjama pants and prepared the dildo. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary, potential growth inducement excluded, but Ruby was, to put it lightly, not in the mood to masturbate. Still, she had a dress to fill and only two hours before her date. She let her mind dive straight in to the gutter, bringing up the raunchiest thoughts it could about Weiss. As soon as she felt the heat of arousal warm her, Ruby slowly and carefully slid the dildo between her legs and in to her core. She let out a gasp as the fake phallus rubbed up on a plethora of pleasure points. She began thrusting it in and out, again and again, slowly at first, picking up speed later as the pleasure began to build, along with the volume of her regular moans. There was still the hint of apprehension about what this thing would do to her, but Ruby was enjoying herself too much for it to take control and was too focused on getting this done. Soon, the pleasure began to become too much for Ruby. She sat on the edge of the bath, her legs shaking as she pushed herself closer and closer to the edge of orgasm. Then, all of a sudden, a massive wave of pleasure washed over Ruby, pulling a loud, high pitched moan from her as she came hard. As Ruby came, her breasts began to pump themselves larger. They grew in weight and size, expanding out in every direction. They grew snug under her pyjama top, with her nipples perking up and poking at the fabric of the top. Ruby couldn't believe what she was seeing, much less how it had happened. She brought a hand up to her newly improved bust, letting a breast fill most of her hand as she gave it a gentle squeeze as if to confirm what had just happened. A jolt of pleasure shot through her body and a short gasp escaped her, confirming that what she was seeing was very much real, as well as very sensitive.

As soon as Ruby had made herself presentable again, she cautiously stepped out of the bathroom and saw Blake reading on her bunk. She saw Blake's eyes meet hers and she nervously looked away.

"So, how is it?" Blake asked, putting down her book and giving Ruby all of her attention.

"It's, uh, kinda weird, but not in a bad way," Ruby near stammered. She eventually noticed that Blake had moved and was offering her a purple strapless bra. "What's this?"

"One of mine. You'll need it, since you've probably outgrown yours, and you won't fit anything smaller for a few hours," Blake responded. "Do you want help getting into your dress?"

"Yes, please."

A few minutes later and Ruby was not only dressed but well-dressed. Her enhanced bosom had filled out the top of her fancy dress, with a fair bit of cleavage on display, but not enough for Ruby to start feeling self-conscious, or at least not any more than usual. With that, the only thing to do was go on her date with Weiss. With Blake offering positivity, Ruby felt that she could do this easily, especially with Weiss by her side. She did feel a little disappointed that Weiss didn't mention the change in appearance, but it was good to know that Weiss, along with the other patrons of the restaurant wouldn't treat her differently than normal. That was, however, not the case after the dinner as Weiss and Ruby walked arm in arm through Vale as the most well-dressed couple around.

"So, there was something I wanted to talk to you about," Weiss stated, garnering a raised eyebrow from Ruby.

"Like, a good thing or a bad thing?" Ruby asked cautiously.

"Well, that would depend on your opinion. It's something I wanted to bring up at the hotel room, but I guess you skipped ahead without me," Weiss responded. That was when Ruby grasped what Weiss was getting at.

"Oh, right, I wanted to talk to you about this too. Kinda surprised you and Blake did stuff like that."

"Well, Blake and I happen to have a taste for exceptionally well-endowed women, so we decided to make something to improve things further. I was going to ask whether you would be willing to indulge me with this, but it looks like you already answered," Weiss explained.

"I mean, they're pretty sensitive and I'm not really used to the extra weight yet, but I don't mind trying it out," Ruby answered. There was a pause as the couple came in sight of their hotel.

"In that case, would you… like to make them bigger? If that's okay with you, of course," Weiss cautiously requested.

"Y-yeah, but, don't you… y'know… need the thing," Ruby said, a bashful blush fading on to her cheeks. Weiss patted her bag and gave Ruby a knowing look.

"I planned ahead," she confidently asserted. "Now believe me, you will certainly be glad you said yes after tonight."

One check in and elevator ride later, the couple were in their private room. Weiss was preparing her special strap-on, while Ruby slipped out of her panties and shoes. As Ruby stood at the head of the bed, breathing slowly to prepare herself, she felt Weiss come up behind her, putting a hand on her waist and leaning in close.

"Are you ready for this?" Weiss breathed.

"Yes," Ruby responded in kind. Ruby let out a long gasp as the strap-on slid slowly between her dripping folds. Weiss rolled her hips, slowing thrusting the fake cock in and out of Ruby.

"How big do you want to be?" Weiss whispered in a sultry tone as she began unzipping Ruby's dress.

"How, hah, how big do you want me?" An almost evil chuckle slipped from Weiss's lips.

"That's a dangerous thing to say, dear," Weiss intoned. "Lucky for you, I just wanted you to fit an S cup, nowhere near as big as our end goal, but a very good start."

"Th-that sounds like a lot," Ruby said through some heavy breathing as Weiss pushed her closer and closer to the next orgasm.

"It is, but you're welcome to stop me," Weiss said softly, picking up the pace to try and get Ruby over the edge. Ruby came quickly, letting out a long moan that was quickly stifled by Weiss. "Shhh, you don't want our neighbours hearing and getting jealous of you, do you?" That didn't stop Ruby's moans of pleasure, but her growing chest quietened her down. Her breasts began to strain against Blake's bra, flowing over and under it and pulling it tight around her chest. Weiss quickly undid it, letting it drop to the floor and causing Ruby to let out a sigh of relief. Ruby's breasts bounced and hung as Ruby bent over, bracing herself on the bed. Ruby had to guess that they were the size of her head now, or at least close to it.

"I-I-I think I should get out of this dress," Ruby panted. With help from Weiss and the bed as support, Ruby was soon naked on all fours. Weiss took this opportunity to strip herself too, other than her now glistening strap-on. Weiss gripped Ruby firmly by the hips from behind and thrust her strap-on into Ruby's core. From then on, there were no pauses as Weiss brought Ruby from orgasm to orgasm, growing her breasts incrementally. It wasn't long, thanks to Weiss taking advantage of Ruby's new-found sensitivity, before the powerful orgasms had blown Ruby's chest up to the desired size, holding Ruby up from the bed at almost arm's length. Weiss mercifully slipped out of Ruby's soaked core and left Ruby to catch her breath as she cleaned up. Ruby's head was filled with a swirl of pleasure from the stacking orgasms and, as she had to admit, excitement from seeing her chest so large. The pleasure was so distracting she barely even noticed Weiss's own gentler orgasms, but it was enough to settle Ruby's selfless side enough to let her appreciate her newly changed body. She buried her face into her cleavage and gently nuzzled it, trying not to let the sensitivity get too strong, before having her face led up by Weiss, bringing Weiss's soft smile and warm gaze in to view, giving Ruby a moment to wonder just how Weiss could stay so flawless before Weiss spoke.

"Ruby, I… I really want to thank you for doing this with me," Weiss said softly. Ruby responded with a beaming grin.

"I think I need to thank you too, this is great," Ruby exclaimed, shoving her dishevelled hair out of her face. Ruby heaved herself into a kneeling position as Weiss shuffled in for a gentle caress and a soft kiss on the lips. Despite the distance Ruby's massive chest forced between Ruby and Weiss, they felt so very close right now. As the pair collapsed in to slumber, they felt truly satisfied and almost liberated by what they had just done, with dreams of potential future encounters filling their heads with giddy excitement.


End file.
